


Upskirt Angle

by zetsubonna



Series: On Va Voir [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon requested: During the war, Bucky gets his hands on a USO girl outfit, wears it, and makes Steve roleplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upskirt Angle

“Bucky, what the Hell-”

“Shut up, just play along.”

 “You’re a lot prettier in just your skin, you know.”

“I know you ain’t near slick enough to make that line work on a dame.”

“Fair enough. Is that what this is about?”

“I’m curious, okay? You know how I manage, I’m curious how you did.”

“Your legs are too hairy.”

“I’m sure my chest don’t help.”

“It don’t, but it don’t actually look half bad. I don’t get to see ‘em often enough.”

“What them?!”

“Your shoulders, you goofus. You’ve got nice shoulders.”

“Hmph. You better be talkin’ about my shoulders, Cap.”

“Or what, I’ll offend your modesty?”

“You just might.”

“Buck, you’re too tall and you’re too broad and it just don’t suit you.”

“You sayin’ I ain’t pretty enough to be your type? ‘Cause we both know that’s a damned lie.”

“That ain’t what I’m sayin’, don’t put words in my mouth.”

“I’d have liked to see you dolled up like this.”

“I’d never have done it.”

“Nope, you’d have decked me if I’d asked.”

“You can get your hand down my pants just fine, don’t need to go up my skirt.”

“Ever actually flipped up a gal’s skirt and done her that way?”

“Yes, actually. You?”

“Yeah. You wanna?”

“Jeez, Buck.”

“That’s how it happened, ain’t it? You just showed up, pretty and tarted up like a parade float, put on your best ‘aw shucks’ face and let the dames come to you.”

“More or less, yeah.”

“You little shit. C’mere!”

“Jesus, Bucky! Who’s doin’ who?”

“Like you care.”

“Well, nah, not with you. Not much.”

“You little shit. Help me get you outta this stupid uniform.”

“You gonna leave the skirt on?”

“Christ, Steve. You said my legs were too hairy.”

“Hairy, sure, but you’ve still got some of the nicest stems I ever saw.”

“Mouthy little punk. Gimme a kiss.”


End file.
